


aftereffects

by Birdschach



Series: Kinktober 2016 [31]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Bondage, F/F, Kinktober 2016, Nipple Play, Sensory Deprivation, Sex Toys, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 08:15:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8438161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdschach/pseuds/Birdschach
Summary: As much as she would love to be doing this to Ophelia, having the mage touch her is always a thrill. Of course, the ropes tying her spread-eagle to the bed, and the blindfold blocking her sight, both serve to amplify that thrill.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober 2016, Day 31. It's over. I'm free now! Anyway I wrote these two. Sort of attached to unintended effects, though it just takes place in the same universe.

"How does it feel being restrained by a chosen one?" Ophelia asks, her tone exceedingly dramatic. 

"Good, ma'am," Soleil answers, turning her head in the direction of Ophelia's voice. 

"Only good? Well, that's not what I was expecting!" Ophelia says, her hand brushing against Soleil's face. 

"Enchanting! Amazing! Incredible! Are uh...any of those better?" Soleil says, jumping slightly at Ophelia's touch. The flirt finds it difficult to gauge Ophelia's reaction with her eyes blindfolded. 

"Much better! But I would have preferred such a reaction from the start. It is befitting one such as Ophelia Dusk!" Ophelia says, and Soleil doesn't need her sight to know the mage is flourishing. "Still, I suppose you've earned some sort of reward, hmm?"

"Please, ma'am! Any reward Ophelia Dusk sees fit would please me greatly!" Soleil begs. 

"A-ha, that's much better! Er, I mean, yes, your praises energize me! For that, Soleil, I will grant you a boon!" Ophelia says, then moves a hand to Soleil's chest, opening her shirt and cupping her breast.

"Ah!" Soleil calls out, the action taking her by surprise. As much as she would love to be doing this to Ophelia, having the mage touch her is always a thrill. Of course, the ropes tying her spread-eagle to the bed, and the blindfold blocking her sight, both serve to amplify that thrill. It's no time at all until Soleil feels the heat of her arousal spreading through her, starting between her legs and working its way up. 

Then Ophelia leans down, pressing her lips to Soleil's nipple, taking it into her mouth. She works her tongue around, running it over Soleil's breast. Soleil strains against her bindings, losing herself completely in the pleasure Ophelia gives her, desperate for more, to touch herself, to embrace her lover, anything. But the ropes hold firm, bringing a soft chuckle from the mage. 

"Certainly seems like someone is eager for more..." Ophelia teases, lifting off just enough to speak, then beginning anew, with a different pattern and more intense speed. She slips a hand down, beneath Soleil's pants, and touches the heat of her entrance over her panties. Even through the thin fabric, Ophelia can feel how wet, how aroused Soleil is. "You're already so soaked!"

"Yes, ma'am," Soleil answers, her face blushing beneath her blindfold. 

"Well, I've got a surprise I think you'll really enjoy..." Ophelia says, and Soleil can hear her rummaging around. Then, a sharp intake of breath, followed by a moan. Soleil wants so desperately to see what it is Ophelia is doing, but cannot even peak through the bottom of the cloth around her eyes. 

Suddenly, Ophelia is pulling her pants down, followed by her panties. With her pegs restrained, all Ophelia can do is pull them down partially, but it is enough to get her access. 

"Are you ready?" Ophelia asks, teasing, knowing Soleil can't even see what is coming, let alone prepare herself.

"Yes, please! Anything, I need it..." Soleil begs, regardless. And with that, Ophelia presses something against her. It is smooth, and somewhat cool to the touch, and the mage slowly works it up and down Soleil's cunt. Just as she begins to suspect it is a toy of some sort, it presses into her. She gasps, as it fills her, but the further it gets, the more she feels a familiar heat. Once it is fully within her, she feels Ophelia's hips against hers. 

"Wha...what?" Soleil asks, perplexed. 

"It is an incredible artifact, allowing both you and I to feel pleasure as one!" Ophelia explains.

"So it's...double sided?" Soleil asks. 

In answer, Ophelia pulls back, and thrusts into her, taking Soleil by surprise and forcing a whimper from her. Ophelia, too, moans softly, a sound which drives Soleil mad. It isn't long before Ophelia falls into a rhythm, fucking Soleil, each thrust driving the other end of the toy into her, and the two of them are desperately holding on, clinging to each second of pleasure. 

Ophelia leans down as she fucks Soleil, nipping at the other girl's ear, and taking her completely by surprise. She watches her lover, blind, but loving each second of their union, and feels her own pleasure mounting. Just as she hears her climax, she reaches up, and removes Soleil's blindfold. 

On finally seeing her lover, and in the act of fucking her at that, Soleil cannot suppress a whimper, and both of the lovers watch the other, their eyes locked as they try to last longer. 

Of course, Soleil is destined to lose. Ophelia had given her quite the head start, and how is she supposed to handle a girl as incredibly adorable as Ophelia above her, doing this? It just wasn't fair! And with that thought heavy on her mind, Soleil came, her back arching as her mouth opened in a silent moan. 

Even after Soleil is finished, Ophelia continues fucking her, to fuck herself, driving herself to her climax desperately. Finally, she is there, crying out as she comes. The mage pulls out, then removes the toy. 

"Well, that was unexpected. I uh...didn't expect you to take charge like that. Say, do you think you could untie me, and we could uh...change roles?" Soleil asks, grinning slyly. 

With that, Ophelia blushes. "Why, Soleil, I didn't know you were a chosen one, too! Developing mind reading is a powerful ability!"


End file.
